Cálido invierno
by Nahiara
Summary: One-Shot Yuri/Shoujo-ai. Sakura hace una inesperada visita a Ino. ¿Qué puede querer después de todos esos años de tratos fríos? SakuIno


Al igual que mi anterior fic Yuri, esta es otra historia hecha por un Reto Personal en el foro "Duelo Literario".

Mucha gracias a **Samiko-chan** por su beteo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sabía que no debería estar ahí. Sabía que no tenía sentido haber caminado hasta ese lugar, por mucho que lo desease… Mas, inconcientemente, sus pies la habían llevado.

Eso era estúpido, lo tenía más que claro. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido ir a verla a _ella,_ a la que ya había dejado atrás? De alguna forma, le había parecido una buena idea ir hasta ese apartamento para hablar en privado con su dueña.

—_¿En qué rayos pensaba?_ —se preguntó—_. No cruzamos ninguna palabra significativa hace años… _

Desde que ella misma, sin pensarlo, había terminado con su amistad.

Dispuesta a volver a su propio hogar, comenzó a alejarse lentamente de la puerta. Sin embargo, en ese momento, ésta se abrió y una mujer rubia apareció.

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó—. Me pareció escuchar a alguien y…

Mas, cuando vio a la persona que se hallaba ahí, calló.

—Sa-Sakura —susurró con los ojos muy abiertos, pero luego se recuperó de la impresión y frunció fuertemente el ceño—. ¿Qué pasa?

Ahora su voz sonaba seca y había apartado la mirada.

—_No quiere verme_ —pensó la otra—_, lo sabía. Debería irme ya._

Sin embargo, no lo hizo.

Ino la seguía mirando desde el umbral de la puerta. Estaba muy enojada, se le notaba en el rostro.

—¡Responde! —le ordenó.

El tono de voz con que dijo esas palabras la sorprendió. Era firme, pero escondía una curiosidad genuina.

—Yo… quería hablar contigo.

Lo había dicho, al menos una parte de lo que deseaba. Ya hacía años que quería volver a charlar con ella sin que el tema de conversación fuese una pelea por Sasuke.

Ino no respondió de inmediato, se quedó estudiando el rostro de su antigua amiga por unos momentos.

—_¿Qué estará planeando?_ —se preguntó con desconfianza—. _¡Esto es demasiado sospechoso! Pero… si no lo averiguo, moriré de curiosidad._

La joven rubia se apartó, indicándole que pasara. Luego, ambas se dirigieron a unos sillones que había en la amplia sala de estar, que a la vez hacía de comedor, y se sentaron frente a frente.

—Qué lindo apartamento —susurró Sakura, mirando alrededor—. ¿Desde cuándo lo tienes?

La otra mujer la miró con algo de molestia grabada en sus facciones. Estaba segura de que sabía la respuesta y no entendía la intención de su pregunta. Seguramente, poner algún tema de charla.

—Desde hace cuatro meses. Lo compré inmediatamente después de cumplir los dieciocho años.

—Oh, claro, lo recuerdo. Invitaste a todos a una fiesta de inauguración.

Las facciones de Ino se volvieron duras por un instante.

—Sí… y tú no viniste —le recordó, con voz fingidamente dulce—, porque tenías planes con Naruto— agregó, remarcando con dureza la última palabra.

La otra sólo sonrió amargamente. No se había atrevido a ir ese día, por lo que había obligado a su compañero de equipo a hacer planes. Se hubiera sentido muy mal sabiendo que sólo estaba en ese lugar por mera formalidad, no porque de verdad desearan que estuviese.

Incómoda, fijó su atención en el decorado del cuarto. Tal y como esperaba de Ino, había colocado un par de arreglos florales en la habitación. El más grande, ubicado al centro de la pequeña mesa donde la residente del lugar debía comer, era ocupado por varias flores que Sakura no reconoció. El otro, en una mesa baja justo frente a ella, sólo tenía un tipo de flor. Sabía lo que eran, mas le dolió un poco aceptarlo; flores de cerezoo_ sakuras_.

Luego se preguntó porque le había herido recordar lo que eran. Pero su mente, rápida y astuta, le aclaró su enigma en un instante.

La soledad en que se encontraban la hacía sentirse identificada. Era como si… como si se hubiesen apartado del resto a propósito.

Y supo que eso no era casualidad. Ino, conciente o no de ello, la había representado a ella. Aunque no supo muy bien porque lo habría hecho. ¿No era más conveniente apartar su recuerdo que vivir odiándolo?

—¡Hey! —exclamó la joven Yamanaka, apartándola de sus pensamientos.

La chica Haruno se sorprendió mucho cuando volvió a la realidad.

—¿Q-qué? —preguntó, abajando la mirada.

—Se supone que viniste aquí para hablar conmigo de alguna cosa. Pero te quedaste como perdida —dijo en tono de reproche. La otra no percató el interés en lo que iba a decir… estaba nerviosa.

—Ah, sí.

Respiró profundamente y su pecho creció visiblemente. Tomaba valor.

—Habla.

La rubia parecía realmente intrigada. El hecho de que Sakura se viera tan indecisa le llamaba la atención. ¿Qué podría ser tan importante como para que se atreviese a romper todos esos años de interacción únicamente superficial?

La otra mujer aún no sabía exactamente qué decir: si todo lo que había descubierto o sólo una parte. Decidió elegir la segunda opción. Y si las cosas se daban, podría aclarar el resto.

—Extraño ser tu amiga —declaró finalmente y con enormes ganas de que eso lo arreglase todo—, extraño estar cerca de ti.

Ino no creyó lo que había oído. Esas palabras… ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirlas? Después de que ella las hubiese separado, luego de años de peleas e insultos. ¿Quería, acaso, hacer como si nada hubiese pasado? ¿Cómo si esa persona de ojos y corazón tan oscuros como el carbón nunca las hubiese distanciado? Era una estupidez que pensara, siquiera, en que su perdón era posible.

Pero lo era, aunque no dicho en palabras. Si ella deseaba romper su barrera, no se lo negaría. Lo aceptaría alegremente, ya que lo había estado deseando.

—¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo? —murmuró. De todas formas necesitaba saberlo— Más de cinco años de rivalidad… ¿y ahora quieres arreglarlo todo?

Sakura pensaba que se iba a poner furiosa, mas no fue así. Su antigua amiga sólo estaba… muy impactada. Se sintió incómoda y se puso en pie. Luego comenzó a mirar el florero grande, distraída.

—Ino, lo siento muchísimo —murmuró con los ojos verdes fijos en el florero—. Nunca debí alejarme de ti… nunca. Tampoco lo quería.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…?

No la enfadaba escuchar eso, se sentía muy bien; se sentía aliviada. Ella tampoco había querido.

—Supongo que Sasuke-kun fue sólo la mejor excusa que encontré… una muy tonta, por cierto —suspiró, sabiendo que era verdad— Ahora me doy cuenta de que te quería más que a él… Fui estúpida.

Se sentía avergonzada de decirlo, sin embargo, era la verdad.

—Sí, mucho —musitó la joven Yamanaka.

De pronto, Sakura reconoció una de todas las cosas que estaba en el macetero.

—_¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?_ —se preguntó—. Esto es…

La joven rubia se acercó a ella para poder ver bien _eso_ a lo que se refería. Luego extendió su mano para coger una de las flores, la que la otra mujer observaba con tanta atención.

—Es una _cosmos_ —dijo, despejando esa duda, casi inexistente.

Ambas recordaron. Recordaron la primera vez que se vieron, su infancia juntas y su amistad. Vaya recuerdos, eran magníficos. La felicidad de esos días se sentía tan dulce, lejana y deseada…

Se sentían bien. Por primera vez desde mucho hacía muchísimos años sonreían juntas y por la misma razón: la otra.

Continuaron así por un rato, mas luego Sakura sintió la imperiosa necesidad de hablar.

—Te envidiaba muchísimo —susurró—; tu forma de ser, de verte, de animarme. Realmente estaba celosa de ti… y sentía que no merecía estar contigo.

Aún con la flor entre las manos, Ino se dirigió hacia el sillón más grande de la habitación y se dejó caer sobre el apoyabrazos.

—Ah, ¿fue por eso? —sus ojos azules miraban atentamente la cosmos que estaba haciendo girar.

La joven Haruno se preparó para lo que venía… era la hora. Lo sabía desde que la idea de reconciliación había pasado por su mente. Sin embargo, había creído que podría esperar más a expresarlo.

Se acercó a su antigua amiga para luego apoyarse en sus hombros con las manos. Después juntó su frente con la de la otra, como si así pudiese transmitir sus pensamientos en vez de tener que decirlos.

Un escalofrío las recorrió, ya que era la primera vez que se tocaban amistosamente desde su pelea.

—No —dijo, al fin—, no fue porque estaba celosa.

Ambas tenían los ojos cerrados.

—¿Por qué fue?

Ino temblaba de la cabeza a los pies. No entendía la razón de que eso le sucediese. Tampoco entendía ese revoltijo en su estomago. No le interesaba comprender, sólo quería que ella siguiese hablando.

—Tenía miedo —prosiguió—. Y sigo teniéndolo.

—Yo también tenía miedo —recibió como respuesta. La habían comprendido, o eso pensaba.

—¿De qué? —preguntó. No podía ser que hubiesen sentido lo mismo en esos tiempos… ¿cierto?

Ambas sabían la respuesta, aunque no se atrevieran a decirla.

—Temía… temía a mi subconsciente —declaró la rubia—. Temía que descubriera algo que me ocultaba a mí misma. Me asustaba…

Sin embargo, no siguió.

—…lo que pudiese estar sintiendo— Sakura completó la frase, al tiempo que su mano subía hacia el rostro de la otra mujer.

Era cierto, era mutuo. Aquel escalofrío que años atrás sentía cuando se acercaban mucho… ella también le había tenido miedo.

Y ahora había aumentado.

Todo estaba claro, más claro que el agua de un río. Como el cielo luego de una tormenta; clarísimo, tranquilo y perfecto.

Siempre se habían sentido cercanas, demasiado.

Ambas abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, para descubrir la extremada cercanía de sus rostros… desearon estar siempre así, al alcance de la mano de la otra y en plena armonía.

Se habían vuelto a encontrar. Sus corazones palpitaban con el sentimiento, ya más desarrollado de lo que antes, erróneamente, habían creído sólo una fuerte amistad.

—Las otras niñas eran unas imbéciles —declaró Ino—Seguramente estaban celosas.

Su amiga la miró, sin entender del todo.

—Tu frente no es lo que llama la atención de ti. Sino tus ojos… son preciosos. Siempre me gustaron.

Siempre quiso verlos por toda la eternidad.

La otra joven sólo rió con calma. Una risa hermosa y atrayente. Muy atrayente.

La joven Yamanaka se rindió a sus deseos, que sabía compartidos, y estiró un poco el cuello. Atravesando el par de centímetros que las separaban.

Los labios de las dos se juntaron, oponiéndose a los miedos. Convirtiéndolos en sueños.

_El sol de primavera alumbraba a las flores._

Sakura tomó una de las manos de Ino y, a ciegas, la llevó al florero pequeño.

Dejaron la cosmos ahí, entre las flores de cerezo. Si hubiesen tenido los ojos abiertos, ambas habrían notado lo perfecto que quedaban.

Ambas flores siempre debieron haber estado juntas.

_Luego de un largo invierno, recibían calor. Al fin._

El beso se hizo más apasionado. Las manos de Sakura se enredaron en las finas hebras de cabello rubio. Los brazos de Ino rodearon la cintura de la otra mujer, atrayéndola aún más hacia su persona.

_El largo sufrimiento que habían enfrentado durante el frío valdría la pena. El verano se encargaría de recompensarlas._

Sasuke ya no se interponía entre ellas, nadie lo haría.

_La promesa de una calidez reconfortante y siempre deseada se cumplía._

No importaba lo que pensase el resto. Ellas seguirían sus sentimientos, ahora expresados en acciones.

_Disfrutarían el calor al máximo._

Y el invierno acabaría siempre que quisieran.


End file.
